The present invention relates to a multi-joint fish robot capable of rapid acceleration propulsion, and more particularly to a multi-joint fish robot capable of rapid acceleration propulsion, which is improved in swimming speed of the fish robot by making length ratios of parts of the fish robot be set within a predetermined range.
In general, technology of robots used in underwater environment has been perceived as one of very important tools that can most actively cope with change in human life for the 21st century and surpass this change.
Development of the robots for the underwater environment puts emphasis on development of special-purpose robots for developing and exploring seabed resources with rapid increase in demand of resource development due to high oil prices, and is thus focused on pressure-resistant design and waterproof function in deep sea.
With recent interest and study of the underwater robot, motion imitation of nature living things has been actively researched to overcome a limitation of a conventional robot driving mechanism. In particular, research on a fish robot of copying a motion of a fish has attracted attention.
A swimming mechanism of the fish robot, which is efficiently movable overcoming limitations of a conventional propulsion mechanism using a propeller, is more excellent in performance and efficiency than that of any man-made one since fins are effectively controlled. Actually, a propeller-type propulsion mechanism of an underwater moving body has a relatively low efficiency of 50%-55% since there are limitations due to fluid resistance, but it has been known that the swimming mechanism of the fish robot has an efficiency of 60%-70% higher than the general propeller-type propulsion mechanism by 20% or more.
Recently, there has been developed a fish robot capable of monitoring quality of river water including four major rivers. However, as a test result of under an actual underwater environment, the fish robot has showed just a swimming speed of 0.23 m per second, which is slower than even one-10th of a required target value of 2.5 m per second.
Thereafter, to improve the swimming speed of the fish robot, the fish robot has been various studied to develop a material, design a swimming mechanism, improve joint flexibility, etc.